What's A Girl To Do?
by B.Dazzle21
Summary: These are Amy's thoughts after the big nomination kiss.


This was supposed to be it.

I was supposed to just kiss Karma and feel nothing. It was supposed to be an act. Now I'm not so sure.

My heart is thumping harder than ever before and it feels like my head is going to explode. I'm not gay. Am I?

I bet plenty of people have kissed there friends for one reason or another and felt something, right?

She's just so… I don't know how to explain Karma. She's beautiful, smart and a total goofball and she gave up eating peanut butter for the last ten years just because I'm allergic.

My brain and my heart won't shut up.

I have to get out of here. I have to escape into the crowd of cheering students and leave this lie behind.

At least for right now, I'll just go outside get some fresh air and get my priorities in check.

I start to make my way out of the gym when I feel a soft hand pull on mine. I turn around and there's the root of my confusion starring back at me.

"Hey, where you going?" Karma asks looking worried.

Man, I suck at lying, but here goes nothing. "I-um just needed to go outside. It's hot in here and I'm not used to all of the attention." I finish with a fake smile. Please by the lie so I can have a few moments to myself. I think in the back of my head.

Then there she goes being all attractive again with her beautiful smile. She gives my hand a squeeze before replying. "Oh, okay good. I thought you were going into anaphylactic shock or something. I'll see if I can keep their attention until you get back."

She's so damn thoughtful it literally hurts. Wait, hold on. Why would she think that I would be going into anaphylactic shock? Unless. "You had peanut before we kissed didn't you?" I ask accusingly. I didn't mean for it to come out that way, but it felt like a betrayal of sorts. Liam must have offered her a sandwich. She has a right to eat peanut butter sandwiches whenever she pleases. Why do I sound like a jealous girlfriend? She likes him. She can eat his sandwiches whenever she wants to. I really need to get out of here.

Karma looks genuinely sorry. Why did I take that tone with her? Ugh, I shouldn't be jealous. "Yeah, I'm really sorry. Liam offered me a sandwich and it was soo good. It's been so long since I had one Amy.." She says pleadingly.

I muster up a laugh. "No, it's okay. Just next time rinse your mouth out before we kiss again. I don't want to risk puffing up like I blowfish in front of the whole school."

She pulls a stray strand of brown hair out of her face smiling. "Deal. Now hurry and get some fresh air. I don't want people to get suspicious of our cover." She whispers in my ear before giving me a kiss on the cheek.

I smile at her before power walking to the nearest exit.

The fresh air was definitely needed.

My mind feels clear and I don't feel trapped anymore.

Maybe, I can find a secret boyfriend too, just to test the waters a bit. I mean I can't be in love with Karma. Even if I were she'd never feel the same. She has Liam and it's up to me for it to stay that way. If I catch feelings it will ruin everything.

I'll find a cute boy to keep me busy when she isn't around. Yup, that's what I'll do.

I take a deep breath and then exhale before returning to the gymnasium.

I find Karma talking to Liam and Shane. I smile at the sight. She looks genuinely happy. I don't think I'd ever take that away from her.

She notices me and makes her way over to me.

"There you are. I was beginning to think that you'd never come back."

I grasp her hand softly. "Sorry, I just had to take a moment to breathe. It's a bit stuffy in here and the added body heat wasn't helping." I replied jokingly.

She stares into my eyes like she's searching for something. It takes her a minute, but then she smiles back at me.

"Come on let's leave before they expect us to kiss again. It was nice and all, but I think that was enough excitement for one day." She starts to lead us out of the gym and the crowd of students lets us through with ease.

"Yeah that was definitely an exciting turn of events. Let's go watch that documentary I mentioned earlier." I reply.

"Sounds good. I never knew being popular would be so much work." She says as we are met with fresh air.

"Me neither. I think we are gonna get used to it at some point." I reply. Hopefully, things can go a lot smoothly once I find a guy of my own. For right now I'll try not to stare at her as much as I used to. I was supposed to be faking being in love with her not actually falling for her. Man, I am so screwed.


End file.
